


About Damn Time

by SimplyUndead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Angst I guess, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Oneshot, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, i really suck at tags wow, wow nothing even happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel cares a lot and Dean really has trouble speaking his feelings and Sam is just happy that the sexual tension dissipates.</p>
<p>Basically, Dean and Castiel finally admit their feelings without really admitting it, but still totally admitting it at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> based on me being clumsy and banging my face onto a car and busting my lip. enjoy.

Dean stood in front of the hotel mirror, dabbing a damp washcloth along his chin, washing the blood from his skin.

It was nothing bad, a pretty easy job; a simple salt and burn across town. He worked the case by himself, with Sam away helping another hunter on a job. He was due to return later, having called and said that everything had ran smoothly.

Dean backed away from the sink, casting the washcloth aside and heading for his leather jacket. He shrugged it on and made his way to the door. He could really go for a bacon cheeseburger and maybe a slice of pie from that diner down the street. Ghost ganking really works up an appetite.

As his fingers brushed against the cool, brass knob, he was greeted with a gentle flapping and a deep voice.

"Hello, Dean." Came from behind. He turned around, jumping a bit as he took in the close proximity of the angel. He took a few steps back, gaining some personal space.

"Uh, hey, Cas." He spoke, taking in the appearance of the angel. Messy, dark hair, suit, trenchcoat, that backwards tie that made him grin. "What are you doin' here?" He wracked his brain, trying to recall when he'd ushered the angel down, but no.

"You're hurt." Castiel said simply, gently, as if it were the most obvious thing. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, already forgetting the busted lip and cut cheek.

"What d'you mean? M'fine, Cas." He said lightly, suddenly retracting as a smooth but firm hand was placed on his face. He felt heat rush to his cheeks, being touched so gently by the other. He wouldn't admit it, but he never wanted Castiel to remove his hand.

"Your cheek and your... Bottom lip. It's busted." He spoke, letting his thumb trail over Dean's plump, pink lip, his deep blue eyes glued to the human's impossibly green orbs, watching the way the light reflected off them and how his pupils dilated the longer he stared.

"Oh, yeah, there was ghost. Nothing serious, really. I'm, uh, I'm fine." Dean said, wondering if Castiel could feel how hard his heart was beating through his lips and cheek. Hopefully not. 

"Your heart rate has increased dramatically, Dean. Do you feel sick? Your face is warm, you might have a fever." Castiel said, worry laced within in his voice. 

Dean chuckled, more to himself, really. "No, Cas, I don't- I don't feel sick. I'm kind of nervous, I guess." Castiel retracted his hand, causing Dean to sigh under his breath.

"Why are you nervous, Dean? Is it because Sam is traveling? I have heard that having loved ones on long drives can be worrisome." Castiel stated. Dean blankly stared at him.

"How did you know Sam is on the road?" He asked stupidly, obviously forgetting that he was talking to a frigging angel of the lord.

"I always watch over you, Dean. Of course I know what's happening." Castiel said very matter-of-factly. "Sam is doing well. There is no need to worry."

Dean nodded, glad to know his brother was okay, but he still felt like his heart was beating out of his chest due to how close his angel was standing.

Wait. Did Dean just say his angel? As in, Castiel was his? 

Dean wished Castiel was his.

"Dean?" The angel asked, now even closer and shaking him by the shoulders. "Surely your busted lip isn't affecting your head. You don't have a concussion, do you?"

"No- dammit, Cas, I don't have a damn concussion. It's you-" Dean abruptly stopped talking, cutting his exasperated reply short. A pained expression pulled on Castiel's features, leaving him looking sad.

"Oh, I see. I'll leave you alone, then." He mumbled quickly, feeling the urge to run away take over. He hadn't meant to be so awkward and uncomfortable to be around. His people skills were a little rusty, that's all.

"Wait, no, Cas." Dean said, grabbing a fist full of the other's trenchcoat, temporarily anchoring him there. "I didn't mean it like that. I, ugh- Cas, listen. This is hard for me to explain, and you probably won't even understand-" Castiel cut him off this time.

"What do you mean I won't understand? I may be a little rusty when it comes to successful conversation, but I am not ignorant, Dean. I am an angel of the lord and I possess more intelligence than you know." Castiel spoke, each word growing louder than the last as anger set in.

"Cas, no, listen. I didn't mean it like that. I- listen, Cas, I really like you, okay?" Dean rushed, hastily saying his words to where it took the angel a moment to register, but when he did, his features softened immediately.

"I like you too, Dean. I don't understand why that was so difficult." 

"No, Cas. I like you more than just a friend. More than how you like me." He said, nervousness filling the air around him and creating tension you could cut with a knife.

"Yes, Dean, I like you more than a friend also. We do share a very profound bond." Castiel said. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself. He couldn't just come at and say it, or kiss the other, like he wanted. It was like there was a wall blocking him from getting the words out.

Suddenly, as Dean continued to work up the courage to do something, his face was brought up by those same two hands from earlier and he was shoved against the wall, quite roughly, with a pair of coarse, chapped lips pressed against his own. He inhaled sharply through his nose, and his mouth fell open, parting perfectly for the angel to maneuver his tongue onto Dean's.

Dean, after recovering from initial shock, grabbed the back of Castiel's head, pulling him closer and intertwining his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His other hand rested on the angel's arm, gripping tightly as if trying to grasp the reality of it all.

Castiel pulled away, his eyes blown wide with lust and desire and love, leaving Dean breathless and his head spinning.

"Cas... Wh-" He started, trying desperately to suck in some amount of air, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He hadn't been kissed with that kind of passion since - well, he couldn't remember.

"I learned that from the pizza man." He stated simply, a small smile splayed out against his face, before vanishing, leaving only a faint flapping sound in his wake.

Dean sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his tongue run over the area where Castiel's mouth had been, surprised to find that his busted lip had been healed. He reached a hand up to his cheek, noting that it too had been healed.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME." Yelled a sudden voice, belonging to a long-haired man standing in the doorway with a bag placed in each hand, startling Dean from his angel-induced daze.

"About damn time."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it.


End file.
